imaginationfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4
Gone to Seedot "What a magnificent place this is" Jerome said as he strolled along a dirt track through the trees, thoroughly refreshed "I bet there's loads of pokemon in hiding spying on me. Come on out Grizz". As soon as the cub was released it squeaked and skipped along, constantly looking into the shadows until it hopped right and retrieved a yellow stone. "Ah thanks mate" said Jerome as he took it and put it away "I'll soon be a millionaire because of your ability ". After another hour of trekking Jerome halted and sighed. "Oh Grizz, I'm starting to think that man lied to me. We should have seen some pokemon by now". He returned her, moved to lay down in a clearing and fell asleep. He was soon rudely awoken as something bashed into his head. "Ow hey who did that? he shouted, holding his noggin while looking around. His eyes rested on a tiny brown being with a grey hat and yellow eyes and feet. "Seed" it piped before it bumped his arm twice. "Hey now little one, what are you doing that for" said Jerome as he stood up brushing himself off "I was enjoying that kip". It then began moving back and forth squeaking madly. "What, you want me to follow you?" the boy asked scratching his head "Okay then, lead on mate". For a good twenty minutes the thing led him through thick undergrowth, Jerome twice tripping on tree roots and later banging his knee on a rock. Suddenly it froze before a huge mass of bushes, nearly making him step on it. "Is this it friend?" Jerome asked crouching to make a hole in the leaves. He saw three more of the small beings bunched together, trembling as a larger brown biped stood over them."Nuznuz" it growled shaking a small fist at them. Jerome's guide suddenly burst through to stand between them. "Seed" it said, stamping a foot. The bully's eyes widened in shock at such impertinence, then it gnashed its teeth and raised both fists. "Oi" shouted Jerome as he scrambled through the greenery "stop right there boyo". I won't let you hurt them". "Leaf" it snapped flexing its arms. "Alright then you asked for this" the teen said releasing Grizz "Say missy, how about we teach this meany a lesson?". "Ursa" it said and thumped its chest. Suddenly the biped ran up and slammed a palm into her face, making her cringe and stumble back. "Hang on girl" Jerome shouted "use scratch on it". "Nuz" her foe cried as her nails cut its cheek. "Keep using scratch" said Jerome, the four tiny creatures watching from behind his legs. So the cub carried on swiping, but only half hit home as the enemy shuffled about like a boxer. It leapt back and raised an arm, sending several glowing leaves to cut into Grizz. "Metal claw now" Jerome shouted while she gingerly touched the grazes. She charged and gave the bully's chest a mighty cut, making it cry as it dropped to its knees. "Use sweet scent" Jerome ordered, Grizz sent out the wafts which made her foe sigh and droop its arms. "Finish this with multiple scratches" said Jerome, so she went up to deal it seven cuts which made it fall to the ground breathing heavily. "You know what Grizz" Jerome said as he chose a pokeball "I'm gonna catch it. So as the saying goes... Gooo Pokeball!". He flung it and saw it bop the creature's tummy, red light surrounded and absorbed it, then sucked it into the ball. The two watched eagerly as the ball rolled and jiggled about for several seconds, but eventually it stopped and bleeped. All the pokemon looked at Jerome who was frozen, but they jumped as he spread his arms, put his head back and whooped "Yeeehaaah I've done it! I've caught my first ever truly wild pokemon!". Then he ran and leapt in circles until he was worn out. "Oops, sorry about friends" he said breathlessly while holding his chest "I'm fine now." At that the brown things winked and giggled as he brought out Grizz's ball. "Come on girl, let's go to Emberton for one last time."